1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless signal transmission device, and more particularly to a wireless signal transmission device and method thereof for use in an electric water kettle.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional electric water kettle usually comprises a kettle body and a base for detachably receiving the kettle body. The kettle body is adapted for being poured a predetermined amount of water while the base is arranged to be connected to a power source for heating up the water stored within the kettle body. Conventionally, the electric water kettle further comprises a plurality of conductive terminals provided on the kettle body and the base for allowing power or signal transmission between the kettle body and the base. These conductive terminals provided on the kettle body and the base define either three contact points or five contact points between the kettle body and the base. What this means is that for electric water kettles with three contact points, only power transmission between the base and the kettle body is allowed. For electric water kettle with five contact points, three of them are used for electric or power transmission between the kettle body and the base, while the remaining two of them are used for signal transmission. For the latter type of conventional electric water kettles, control panels can be provided either on the kettle body or on the base. Chinese patent number ZL200910105150.8 discloses an electric water kettle comprising a wireless signal transmission device which utilizes infrared radiation for wirelessly transmitting operating signals between the base and the kettle body. Wireless signal transmission has an advantage over physical contact between the conductive terminals because the signal transmitted through wireless signal transmission technology has better quality and accuracy. However, the disadvantage associated with this type of wireless signal transmission device is that engineers have to make difficult decision as to the positions of the corresponding wireless transceivers so as to ensure accurate and efficient wireless signal transmission between the kettle body and the base.